Existing Mobile Phones and devices can be used while driving for a variety of activities—phone conversations, text messaging, email, social media, Internet browsing, etc. Performing these activities while driving detracts the driver from vehicle operation and often times is the cause of motor-vehicle accidents. Recent studies have compared text messaging while driving to driving under the influence of alcohol or drugs. Disabling certain functions while operating a motor vehicle would remove temptation from driver and could potentially decrease motor vehicle accidents. Further, operating mobile phones in certain locations is inappropriate.
For example many high school and middle school age children are given mobile phones by their parents; however, operating the mobile device while in class is not appropriate and schools are facing new, difficult challenges from student's text messaging other students instead of focusing on school work and educator instructions.